


When Universes Collide

by Helgatwb, Jellycatty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All sex can easily be skipped, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Don't let the tags put you off, Fisting, M/M, Multiverse, Rimming, See chapter notes for more details, Suicidal Thoughts, especially the heavy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Set in the summer after book 5, Harry is devastated by the Loss of his Godfather and torn over the prophecy and considers taking himself out of the equation entirely when a sudden spell transports him to another universe. Will the timeline be the same? Will there be two Harrys? How will his time there affect him and his future?My submission for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang on Just Write.Art submissions by Helgatwb
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Artist's page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned
> 
> Glorious art by Helgabtw
> 
> Her WordPress is here
> 
> https://helga.family.blog/blog-feed/

**Book cover**

**  
**

**Artist's prompt**

**  
**

**Cast 1**

****

**Cast 2**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So It's been a hot minute since I actually read the HP books but I really wanted to participate in this year's Every Fandom Reverse Bang so here we are. Try not to look for the mistakes and inconsistencies as I’m sure there will be MANY, just enjoy the ride, I guess.  
> Trigger warning - suicidal thoughts in the first chapter

_Harry's POV_

When Harry Potter went to bed at Privet Drive, a month after his godfather died, he was, as can be expected, completely inconsolable. Tears had streamed down the boy’s cheeks for the past hour, sobs turned to hiccups as he fisted his hands in his own hair, tugging, trying to feel anything other than the emptiness and emotional devastation inside him. His Uncle had banged on his door telling him to 'shut the hell up' several times and Dudley had come into the room at one point, thrown a cup at him and left again when he got no response, despite the smashed cup hitting the wall above Harry's head and raining tiny pieces of ceramic down onto him, causing small lacerations on his bare arms and face.

When all of the tears had been rung out of him, Harry lay on his back, amongst the shards and stared up at the ceiling. He longed to fall asleep or unconscious, the crushing weight of mourning making him feel alone, depressed and suicidal. What did the world even need him for anyway? He was irrelevant except for the small fact of having to kill Voldemort. Logically, Harry knew in his bones that the prophecy was true and that it HAD to come to pass but, fuck it! He was 16 and he always loses everything, everyone! Surely someone else could do it for him? An adult probably.

Maybe this was actually a self-fulfilling prophecy? If he knew that he was supposed to do it then he was going to have to be the one who DOES do it but if he denied everything outright? Maybe it didn't have to be him.

Harry wondered if the prophecy would change if he did kill himself, after all, how could he possibly save anyone if he wasn't even here to do it, but the words "either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives" rang through his head. So what? Even if Harry tried to kill himself, he would fail? Because he could only die by Tom's hand? That was just ridiculous.

He was going to do it, he was going to end everything because the pain of loss was just too great. Harry sat up, devising a plan to jump off the bridge over the bypass near the house if he could sneak past his Aunt and Uncle who were likely to be in the living room or kitchen which is right by the front door.

As he moved, there was a blinding flash of light in front of him which seemed to move closer until he was completely enveloped in the light and couldn't see a thing. His eyes burned and his ears were ringing, Harry hoped that this was the end, that he didn't even need to try and sneak out after all but his thoughts were cut short when the ringing became unbearable, making him feel as if his head was going to explode and his eyes melt from the white light as he finally slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

When Harry comes to, his eyes still tightly shut, his first thought was damn! He was still alive. He was cautious and peeked out from under his lashes in case the light was still attacking him even though the ringing had completely stopped. Thankfully there was no light other than what was clearly coming through the window...Wait? What? There shouldn't be light coming from that side of the room at all, the window should be on the other side of the room!

Panicked, Harry opened his eyes fully and realised that he had no clue where he was. Everything was completely unfamiliar. The sheets over him were soft and warm, the room was a deep midnight blue and there were tiny lights attached to the ceiling in the shape of the stars in the night sky. Where the hell was he?

He sat up slowly, trying to catalogue any potential injuries but only felt the minute pain of the cuts that Dudley had caused and a slight headache, probably from whatever the light was. It was at this point that he realised that there was a lump next to him on the bed, buried under the duvet. With shaking hands, Harry lifted the cover to see a mop of dark brown hair. Christ! He was in bed with another dude. When the light hit the stranger, he woke, grumbling and lifting his head, making Harry squeal in surprise.

Staring back at him was his own face on someone who wasn't him! The stranger's eyes opened wide, in shock and then fear as he grabbed his wand from underneath the pillow and pointed it at Harry while shouting "DAAAAAAAADS" at the top of his identical voice.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few moments, Harry heard footsteps tapping down the hall towards the room, he felt nervous and was glad he still had his wand safely tucked inside the waist of his pyjama bottoms. When the door slowly opened, he was so gobsmacked at the sight, tears began silently coursing down his face but he was unable to look away. He heard distant mumbling as his sight narrowed to a pinprick. He could feel hands soothing up and down his back and realised the mumbling had been coming from him all along. He'd been whispering "it can't be, this isn't real" to himself while he worked himself into a state of panic in a matter of seconds.

The men who were now shushing him and holding him were none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

As his breathing evened out and he was able to get his bearings, he turned to get a good look at the other Harry. His hair was cut neatly and his glasses were stylish, square, blue frames. He looked well-rested and other than the fear of waking with a stranger in the bed, he looked calm and stress-free. What the everliving fuck was going on here.

He hadn't realised he'd said that it loud until Remus chuckled and replied

"Well, that's what we were hoping to find out. You seem to have landed in our home and look just like Harry but we aren't sure who exactly you are or why you're here." Remus sounded patient, just as his own always had and it put Harry slightly more at ease.

He took a deep breath and began his story.

"My name is Harry Potter and I live at Privet drive with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley Dursley. I'm 16 in 4 weeks and I go to Hogwarts school…" Harry trailed off...

"Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's quite all right, Harry. We aren't Muggles." Remus continued for him.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you come to live with your Aunt and Uncle? Did something happen to your parents?" He asked diplomatically.

"Oh um, well… Wow I've never had to explain this to anyone before. Everyone in the wizarding world just sort of… Knows who I am."

The other boy interrupted him casually. "Boy don't I know how THAT feels."

Harry nodded at him sagely and braced himself for the explanation he had to give.

"Ok so, do you know who Voldemort is?" 

There were solemn nods all around.

"Ok, so when I was a baby, he was becoming very powerful and my parents, Lily and James, died trying to stop him from killing me. When he used the killing curse on me, he was wounded so badly that for years everyone thought that he was dead. I was taken to my only living relatives by Dumbledore, I didn't even know about magic until I got my letter when I was 11." He said Sadly, finally looking at Sirius properly for the first time when the man chimed in.

"I'm starting to think you're either lying and pretending to be someone you are not or that you're our Harry but from a different universe. Remus have you ever heard of there being more than one universe?"

"I swear I really am Harry Potter, if you can prove to me that you are who you say you are, I will take Veritaserum too." He butted in fiercely.

Remus nodded at him and then replied to Sirius.

"I've read stories, myths about Universes colliding like this before but the accounts were very vague and I thought they were just ramblings of unhinged individuals. Never in my years could I imagine this happening here? Now? To us?" He sounded shocked and worried but still had a calm expression on his face. He looked healthy in a way that his Remus hadn't. His clothes were stylish rather than tattered and his face was not haggard. He looked good, happy even.

Sirius turned back to Harry and asked him the question he'd been dreading. He immediately burst into tears when asked.

"But why didn't you come and live with me as our Harry did?"

Harry sobbed out an apology for not replying straight away "I'm sorry, I - I just lost my Sirius and seeing you… It's really hard" he forced out.

Sirius and Remus shared a shocked look and Sirius gathered Harry into his arms like a child, sitting him on his knee and rocking him back and forth in the cradle of his embrace while Harry's bawling turned into painful, hiccuping sobs and then into calm breaths.

In the time it had taken to calm down, the other Harry had gotten showered and dressed for the day and was pushing clothes at him to put on while Sirius got himself cleaned up of tears and snot.

When he was dressed, the other Harry pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and then pulled back to look him in the eyes, palms cradling his face gently.

"We will figure this out and you'll be ok. You're safe here for now and hey! I've always wanted a brother. I'll look after you man." He said, putting every bit of conviction into his words that he could.

"Thank you. I know you're like… Me? But you're a good person Harry. I um...maybe I should start going by my middle name, James while I'm here? Since this is your world and all and I don't mind. We could tell people we are cousins or something."

"I think that's a great idea, but James might be a little close to the heart for my Dads so, how do you feel about Jamie?" The other Harry replied.

"I actually, really love it" and thus the life of Jamie Potter began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes in this chapter. Skip to the next chapter as soon as Sirius tells Remus to take his pants off if that's not your thing

After further discussion and explanation, they all agreed that Jamie (Sirius loved that) had somehow been sent to an alternate dimension (probably by old Voldie) where the timeline differed at the point of his parent's death. Unlike in his world, Sirius and Remus had believed each other and Peter Pettigrew had been located and caught by Aurors almost immediately. Harry had been raised by Sirius and Remus almost his entire life and grew up happy and healthy in a way that Jamie couldn't quite comprehend.

Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Voldemort's essence was captured by Dumbledore within the mirror of Erised, and so he never really had to live in fear. Voldemort was still alive but he wasn't really living either, suspended in time, unconscious, in a mirror that cannot be broken, in a place that cannot be found by anyone other than Dumbledore. Jamie thought that sounded pretty fucking awesome.

After a round of Veritaserum, provided by Professor Snape who happened to be as equally cranky as his own, they all proved to be who they said they were and Snape left them to it, with a handshake and a flick of his robes. However, Jamie was quick to notice the way Remus and Snape's hands brushed together gently before he left, the ends of their fingers hooking together as if not wanting to leave each other for just a millisecond before he swirled out of the room.

Remus turned back to him and Jamie raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and what the hell was that'.

Harry made a fake retching noise and suggested that he'd go and talk to the house-elves about setting up a room for Jamie, while they spoke of 'that which should never be spoken about.'

Jamie brows creased in confusion and Remus blushed adorably. Sirius seemed to have no such embarrassment and explained perfectly clearly that he and Remus sometimes brought Severus into their bed and that he and Remus were particularly fond of each other.

"Christ, doesn't that make you jealous Siri?" Jamie asked, completely out of his depth. 

"Oh. No of course not, Remus and I have the best marriage and Severus only strengthens that. I know Mooney would never leave me, besides, we all know that for all they have an "emotional connection", he mocked with air quotes, no-one can fuck Sev quite the way I can, ey Remus?" he said nudging him in the ribs and winking.

"For fucks sake Padfoot, at least try and remember that while Jamie isn't our child, he is still A CHILD." He said firmly while still blushing fiercely.

Sirius just laughed and pulled Jamie in for another hug. 

"Why don't you go and get settled in your room and spend some time with Harry. We can pick everything back up tomorrow after a good night's sleep." He said, ruffling Jamie's hair and leading him towards the door, shutting it behind him.

Sirius's POV

"So we need to help him find his way back then?" Sirius asked Remus, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He's a good lad but he doesn't belong here. He had his own life, his own world to deal with.

We are going to have to start researching properly tomorrow and maybe drag a few friends in to help if it takes too long? Remus said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against his husband's, relishing the feel of their arms twining around each other.

Their lips touch briefly and Sirius leans back slightly.

"This is really stressing you out, Huh baby? You're worried about the impact this will have on our lives? Or his?" Sirius asks, tucking a stray hair behind Remus's ear that had fallen forward.

"Both" the werewolf replies before pulling Sirius back towards him, deepening the kiss immediately. When he finally let them up for air, their chests were heaving against each other.

"I know just the way to chill you out then Remy. Pants off, legs spread and bend over the back of the couch, my love." The man ordered, leaving no room for question or argument.

He locked the door for good measure and sank to his knees behind Remus. Kissing his way around the pert globes, closer and closer to the cleft until Remus was shuddering with need and whining "pleeeeeaaaase!" while spreading his cheeks, wide, with his hands, forcefully gripping each one.

Sirius didn't leave him waiting much longer. He ran his nose up the cleft until it was just above his hole and swiped his tongue delicately over the swirled pucker of his husband's hole. He heard Remus growl and he chuckled against the ass in front of him before continuing his licks until the hole opened enough to get his tongue inside.

Remus cried out and his hips jerked back against Sirius's face desperately.

Sirius got Remus loose and sloppy quickly, alternating between licking, sucking, thrusting and nibbling the skin while Remus's dick got harder and harder and dripped precome against the back of the couch.

Sirius gave into Remus's pleading and pushed two fingers in alongside his tongue, crooking them and thrusting in counterpoint to his mouth, faster and harder until Remus squealed his name and his back snapped straight as he sprayed his release upon the couch messily but untouched.

He eventually slumped bonelessly to the floor, lying on his back and closed his eyes, opening his mouth obediently while he sunk into mental bliss.

Sirius was very pleased with himself and with Remus's submission, immediately divesting himself of his jeans and briefs, running a hand up and down his hard cock once before plunging straight into Remus's open mouth and into his throat where he rutted hard, fast and deep, never pulling out to let his partner breathe freely until his cock pulsed down the Were's throat, filling his belly with his come.

There were few things sexier than Mooney's ability to have a dick slide down his throat without a single gag and to be able to breathe flawlessly through his nose. It did apparently hurt his mouth to be stretched so wide and for so long but it was worth it to both of them because Sirius would fuck his mouth as if it was his asshole, rough and forcefully and it felt amazing for both of them. Remus had even been known to orgasm while Sirius was riding his mouth before.

Sirius finally let Remus up so he could suck the taste of his come from his tongue before they stumbled back into their clothes and to bed, sated and relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were filled with books and Firecalls, desperately trying to figure out how and why Jamie came to be here and how to get him back. The adults promised that they would manage it but Jamie doesn't actually want to go. He's currently sitting on Harry's bed moaning about it.

"Look, I love my friends and my Hogwarts but your dads need to understand, my life… It's shit. It's always been shit and I spend more time desperately trying not to be tortured or die than I spend actually living.

Here though... I could have a family. A real one, if you were willing to share. I could have a future, I wouldn't have a stupid fucking prophecy where I'm the one who has to kill the bad guy or be killed instead, when I've barely done anything yet. I've only had one kiss! I don't even really know how people have sex, no-one taught me and the concept of asking Ron or Hermione? Or worse, the Dursleys... Good God no." Jamie flopped backwards onto the bed and buried his face in the duvet, groaning dramatically.

Harry just blinked for a moment, because that had been a lot of information in not very much time.

He wriggled down the bed and pulled the other boy into a full-bodied bear hug.

"If it was up to me, you could stay forever, J. You're like… The other half of my soul or whatever, you're me. We ARE your family.

A choked gasp came from the doorway, abruptly cutting off the conversation.

"Harry you told me you were straight, you sly dog." Came a voice that Jamie was extremely familiar with.

He mumbled "oh fuck" into Harry's shoulder and did his best to pretend he didn't exist.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I am! I swear this isn't what it might look like and I can most definitely explain. Look, just… Jamie, will you stop hiding in my shoulder and just look at Dray?"

Jamie shook his head and snuggled further into the embrace.

"Does he at least take your cock like pro Harry, I bet you make him squeal like a pig?" Draco said lewdly.

That got Harry and Jamie's hackles way up and Jamie turned around to give him a piece of his mind. Harry got there first.

" Dude, eww no... just... oh my god we aren't fucking, he's me!" Harry yelled with a disgusted look on his face.

Jamie simply stopped and stared, this Draco looked so much different to his own. He had long hair with shaved sides. His hair was pulled up into a man bun and his ears were decorated with earrings. He was wearing an open Cape with expensive, pressed trousers and a mesh crop top that showed his midriff and belly button piercing. The guy was practically ripped too. He had broad shoulders and abs that went on for days. Jamie got the urge to lick them and then felt mortified, immediately pushing the feeling way, way down.

"Well fuck me. There's two of you," were the only words that came from Draco as he stared back in shock, taking in the sight of his best friend and his doppelganger.

Eventually, he recovered and he gave Jamie his hand to shake.

"Enchentè my fine-looking doppelfriend. Who the fuck are you and please tell me you're gay because you are just lovely." He said batting his eyes dramatically. 

As Jamie shook his hand, realising that this man was nothing like the boy he'd turned down friendship with before they had even been sorted in first year. Harry once again butted in.

"Dray, he looks exactly the same as me! Stop hitting on him..me...him," he said confusedly.

"I've known YOU forever and wouldn't touch you if you begged to suck my dick AND paid me. This guy, however, he's new and exciting and god just look at your pretty eyes." He said, slipping down onto the bed next to Jamie.

"They're MY FUCKING EYES TOO," Harry yelled at Jamie blushed at the attention.

"Ew no, his are better. So… Your name?" He asked again.

"Umm call me Jamie, everyone here does. Harry's right though. I really am just the same as he is.

"Long lost twin?" Dray asked, tilting his head to the side to look at the pair of them, eyes zeroing in on Jamie's forehead where his fringe had parted and he could now see the matching scars on both men. He leapt back off the bed and pointed at them, a hand hovering over his mouth.

"Try, me from an alternate dimension where things didn't… Exactly happen the same way as they did here." Harry explained, almost mocking Dray with his tone.

"Motherfucker," the blonde replied in shock.

It took around 30 minutes to get Dray up to speed on everything that had happened that week and he swore that his family would help in any way that they could to shed some light on the situation. Before he left, however, he slipped a piece of paper into Jamie's hand and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek saying "firecall me", before stepping into the fireplace and flooing home.

Jamie blushed as he looked back at Harry, clenching the address in his hand and looking dazed but grinning wildly.

"Oh my god, you like him! How is that possible. How am I straight and you aren't?" Harry questioned him bluntly.

"I er...I don't know, I always thought I was straight too but he's… He's nice. I like him. He's much better than my world's Malfoy, that's for sure." Jamie forced out, still blushing.

"He's my best friend for a reason, he's a good guy. As long as you're both happy, I guess I can give you my blessing. You might actually want that sex talk sooner rather than later though," Harry laughed. 

And that was how Jamie came to be sitting through an exceptionally embarrassing sex education conversation with Sirius who did NOT hold back on the details at all and gave him a thorough rundown of straight sex, gay sex, feelings, masturbation, periods, babies and relationships.

When he was finally done, he sent Jamie off to his room with a Pensieve filled with a memory of the entire conversation, a quill and parchment to make notes, condoms, lube, an array of graduating buttplugs, a dildo and a magical fleshlight that once turned on will move of its own accord.

He was excruciatingly mortified, but Jamie never felt more knowledgeable or prepared. He certainly wouldn't be having sex any time soon, he wasn't ready and he was still 15 for another few weeks anyway but he felt good about knowing enough about it to do it ONE DAY.

My personal artwork depicting Dray 🤭


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I got severely carried away with my own fantasies in this one. Feel free to skip it as it's a little out of place in this story. read up to either the vanilla sex warning or the bdsm warning and then just go to the next chapter. Sadomasochism, BDSM, pain play, post orgasm torture, oversensitivity play, ass to mouth, fisting, anal, DP, felching. It's .. a lot}

Sirius's POV

He and Remus were arguing and they had been for the past week since he and Jamie had their sex talk and Harry filled him in on the truly awful smaller parts of his life that he'd not told the rest.

"He doesn't want to go back, Remus and we shouldn't make him. He's ours now, just like Harry.

The muggles are abusive Remy, they beat him and starve him until he sometimes blacks out. His only light at the end of the tunnel was me and I fucking died. How can you consider just turfing him back to his world? Tell me, Remus... How?" He shouted, wound up and upset, spittle flying everywhere and finger-pointing accusatorially.

"I don't WANT to Siri but if he doesn't go back and face Voldemort, MILLIONS of people could die. Please be reasonable, Baby."

"Don't you fucking 'baby' me, you monster. What if JAMIE dies. What if we just never find out?" Sirius's voice starts to waver and crack as he tries to keep it together but fails miserably, falling forward onto Remus's chest and sobbing into his shirt.

"Then we'll prepare him. We'll teach him how to fight. How to win. Padfoot we will make it be ok." Remus responded gently, smoothing Sirius's hair away from his face.

Sirius nodded and then looked fierce for a moment.

"I'm going to go with him. That's how we will fix this. I'll go with him and keep him safe and afterwards, when Voldemort is gone… I'll give him the choice to come back with me. I'm not asking permission, Remus. You can't stop me. If he goes, I go." 

Remus let out a wounded sob but nodded helplessly in agreement. He was so scared for his family. For his husband, for Jamie, for himself and Harry who could lose another father and someone he saw as a brother.

( _sex starts here)_

That night, Remus let the tears flow freely as he guided Sirius inside his body, scared but glad they weren't arguing anymore. The sex was loving and passionate, Sirius moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out before gliding back in to the hilt, nudging his prostate on the way. The slow friction was delicious and their mouths were pressed hotly against each other for most of it, sucking in each other's cries and sobs.

**(OOC BDSM sex stuff starts here)**

"I'm getting close, Love, how do you want to come?" Sirius asked, starting to thrust slightly faster and harder.

"like this. Keep it slow and sweet like syrup." Remus replied, gasping.

"You need a hand, baby?" Sirius suggested.

"No, I want you to milk me. Put a couple of fingers inside me alongside your cock Sirius, fuck yes… Like that. Just like that, crook them as you push your cock in so you're rubbing my prostate the whole….. Fuck yes. Siri, oh it's coming baby, faster, fuck my ass while you finger me. Yes… Your dick is so perfect just keep… Keep….ah ah ah fuuuuuuck." Remus's own cock was bouncing off his stomach, come splattering against his skin as his ass clenched around Sirius who was thrusting through his orgasm, filling Remus with warm wetness.

Sirius pulled out but left his fingers inside, using a quick wandless charm with his other hand to bind Remus to the bed, leaving him unable to move or get away from what he had planned.

"Safeword?" Sirius ordered firmly.

"Hinkypunks," the werewolf responded respectfully, unsure what Sirius was thinking.

He knew as soon as he felt two fingers become four and then felt Sirius tucking his thumb inside his fist, working it inside Remus's loosened hole. To brush over his very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Shit, no. Siri...I can't, its… Fuck. Stop. It's too much. I can't come again... I can't." Remus begged, never even considering using his safeword.

Sirius sped up his thrusts, brutally fucking his fist into Remus while he squealed and cried, jerking at the abuse to his prostate. Sirius worked more and more of his arm inside him until he was elbow deep and rubbing his fingers over the outside of Remus's stomach where it was distending, arm solidly up into his guts, stretching him out before pulling back to his rim to pummel his p-spot. 

Sirius began flicking the head of Remus's cock and twisting it painfully as it hardened, alternating with backhanding his balls a few times to hear him scream.

He blew on the head of Remus's dick to get it nice and dry before using his thumb to rub back and forth over it, causing the sensation of painfully delicious friction burn while he popped his full fist in and out of his lover's hole, stretching him to ridiculous width over and over until Remus cried out, spasmed and came a second time over Sirius's fingers.

Sirius didn't stop there. He meticulously dried off the cock in front of him and his own hand before performing the Erectus Maximus charm to his partner and resuming his brutally dry hand job while pushing his arm inside him as deep as he could physically go.

The combined sensations of being overstretched, over touched and oversensitive, has Remus screaming himself hoarse, thankful that their room had a permanent silencing spell so that the others in the house couldn't hear because there was no way he was using that damn safeword unless he was in so much pain, he thought he was going to vomit or die.

It took much less time this round before Sirius was conjuring rough salt into the palm of his hand, resuming his torturous hand job and biting his teeth down onto Remus's balls viciously, almost to breaking point before Remus tensed one last time and shuddered his way through a final, screaming, dry orgasm before blacking out completely.

He came to, wrapped in his husband's arms in his softest pj's, body warm and sated after obviously having Sirius heal any and all wounds he caused while he was out of it. He was floaty and happy and felt worn out in the most perfect way.

"You're back with me darling?" Sirius whispered against his ear.

"Yea. That was a lot. The sensations were way too much at the time but God I feel so amazing now. You took care of me so well, made me squirt so many times from your cock and hands." He said, unashamed.

"Yes you did baby, you looked so perfect and pretty for me, stomach punched out, hard little clit spilling your juices everywhere while I used your body, played with you like a fuck toy.

When you passed out, I pushed inside your gaping hole baby, got my cock nice and wet with lube, my come and juice from your ass before I fucked your mouth, straight from one hole to the other and came a second time right down your tight little throat with my balls over your nose and my hand squeezing your neck around my hard rod. you couldn't breathe for at least a minute. It was perfect darling, you started spasming and thrashing from lack of oxygen which made your throat even tighter until I was filling it up, pumping it full with my cream.

Remus was shocked that his cock managed to twitch against his thigh once more. It was all talk as they always performed a thorough evacuation and cleansing spell before sex but it was the thought and the dirty talk that was getting him riled up once more.

"I wish I hadn't missed that. Love sucking my dirty ass from your cock. Licking your old, frothy come that's been churning deep inside me." Remus's breath came in pants, mentally he was horny but his body's had enough.

"Mmm such a good baby boy for me, you know how much I love it when you're a filthy little cock slut, letting your wild animal out to play. Love hurting you and making you scream, forcing your orgasms out of you.

Next time Sev is over we are gonna both take your ass at the same time. Fill you up with come until you're bursting with it and then force-feed it to Sev directly from your hole while I plough into him just the way he likes. He'll come while he's eating sloppy jizz from your gaping hole with my cock in his ass, his Cock cage on his little clit so he comes when he's soft, just dripping out of him onto the floor. Won't that be lovely to see while he eats your ass?" Sirius purrs.

Somehow, Remus convinces both his and his husband's dick into one more round before they fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sex scenes are longer than my regular scenes and I'm not even shocked 😂

All four men spent time pouring through books from the Black personal library while also getting to bond with the newest member of the family. However, time was getting short, Harry would be going back to school soon and Jamie should have been doing the same. Although the worry was mounting as very few answers were found, Jamie began pretending to be Harry's long lost brother so he could go out in public. 

Diagon Alley had been a fun trip out with Dray and Harry because Jamie got to have an entire makeover so that he and Harry didn't look quite so identical. Harry had a potion applied to his face so that he grew a soft, short beard which was trimmed and styled, while Dray worked his magic on Jamie.

Dray said that he sensed the darkness within Jamie and ran with that idea and theme, once the boy agreed. They bought clothes that were dark and edgy while still being tight and flattering, things with buckles and chains and topped off with Sirius's old leather jacket that Jamie had coveted ever since he arrived. Dray explained to the hairdresser exactly what they wanted and Jamie ended up with a short back and sides with a long floppy fringe to cover his scar. His hair was permanently dyed blue-black with electric blue wedge streaks throughout his fringe. Even Jamie had to admit that he felt pretty cool and much more like he had a personality of his own than when he'd been living in Dudley's hand-me-down clothes and whatever Mrs Weasley could spare him.

Dray also dragged him off to the magical tattoo and piercing parlour and Jamie somehow ended up with a beautiful black tree the entire length of his right arm with Hedwig sitting on a lower branch on his inner forearm and a detailed, beautiful, flaming phoenix on a higher branch on his tricep. He also decided on getting a nose ring while Dray was off getting his nipples pierced.

Jamie portrayed in art by me - jellycatty

  


Harry was fuming with Dray, sneering that he was a bad influence and he stalked off alone to visit the broom shop. Jamie supposed Harry was right but thought that it wasn't really his place to decide what Jamie did with his body, however, they thankfully all made up and laughed about it later, over Ice cream once Harry had calmed down and Dray had bought him an expensive set of new flying gloves.

When they returned home, the living room was packed full of people, it looked like the entire of the old order was here, well the members that were still alive and well anyway. It was amazing to see all the Weasleys, no matter which world they were from and so Jamie and Ron became friends just as fast as they had done the first time.

It was weird as hell to see Narcissa and Lucius sitting, drinking tea with his new family. Apparently, they had defected and turned on the Dark Lord before Lily and James had been killed in this world. Jamie didn't feel brave enough to ask them what caused the difference in the timeline between his world and this one but he did enjoy getting to know 'Cissa' and he could plainly see the difference in growth and acceptance between these Malfoys and his own. Cissa lamented her broken relationship with her sister but loved Sirius, Remus and Harry fiercely. Even Lucius, while still quite snooty, was far more mellow and understanding. His family came first no matter what and whoever was important to his wife and son would have his dedication and protection. 

Jamie was surprised to see that a gay Draco Malfoy had a wonderful relationship with his loving parents and that he did not feel pressured to find a wife to continue the Malfoy bloodline at all. Jamie blushed adorably when Dray hinted that they might have fun pretending to try if he stuck around for long enough.

Although he was surrounded by people and those he loved, or came to love, Jamie still felt like something was missing, something they needed for them to figure this thing out. 

It was the middle of the night that he jolted awake, immediately realising what it was and rushing into Harry's room to tell him.

Harry woke up groggily as Jamie bounced on the bed

"I've figured out why I feel like something we need isn't here. I feel so damn stupid, of course, there's something. It's bloody Hermione!" Jamie hollered while Harry looks confused.

"Huh? The muggleborn girl from school? She mostly keeps to herself since she got picked on in first year, we aren't friends or anything, why would she be here?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"Hermione Granger is the absolute brightest person her age and is one of my best friends in the world. She may be a know it all, but she makes connections and knows things that us mere mortals would never be able to fit in our little pea brains. We need her Harry," Jamie stated with conviction.

"Fuck, well then let's go and get her, Mr motivational speaker" Harry joked.

Harry and Jamie were sat in the Granger's living room on a very floral couch, sipping tea (no sugar of course) from tiny, china cups, with two muggles and one very confused young lady staring at them

“So let me get this straight,” Hermione said, standing and pacing around the room as she spoke.

“You are both Harry Potter but one of you is actually from another world and somehow got dropped here and although in THIS world, I barely know Harry from Adam, you, Jamie, are best friends with the Hermione in YOUR world and she is intelligent, capable and very much needed to be able to find the answers you seek about how you got here and how you’ll get home and so you came to find the next best thing, which is me.”

Jamie nodded sincerely.

“Mum, Dad, I'll go pack, can you make the boys some sandwiches and then we can say a proper goodbye because I might not see you again before we go back to school,” she said matter of factly.

“Of course dear, we’re so proud of you duckling, helping save someone you don’t even know. So proud.” Mr Granger said, standing and swiftly walking towards the kitchen with a teary Mrs Granger.

Jamie and Harry smiled at each other and went to help Hermione pack.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprisingly, it turned out that in the following weeks, Hermione and Harry got along even better than she and Jamie did and that she and Cissa worked incredibly well at bouncing ideas off one another.

Jamie and Dray, however, were getting closer and more flirty day by day. 

Draco would use absolutely any reason fathomable to sit on Jamie’s lap and they were regularly sitting, heads bowed together whispering to each other, sharing stories about their lives, who they were and how they thought. Jamie was more certain by the day, that he was bisexual and did indeed have the mother of all crushes on Dray.

They never kissed and they never went on dates but sometimes they would rest their foreheads together and share breathing space before hugging each other goodbye for the evening.

More than once, he walked in on Harry and Hermione giggling about it after Dray had left. 

“We aren’t even dating, why are you getting such a laugh out of this?” he said one evening while the three of them were having supper before bed.

“Oh Jamie, please don’t be angry with us, we just think it’s sweet the way you two act around each other. Like you’re trying so hard to stay just friends but that your hearts are drawing the two of you together like magnets and at the same time, your hormones are telling you an entirely different story. We just love you both Jamie and we’re happy that you’re happy, especially under the circumstances.” Hermione responded, eyes sparkling with her own joy.

“It’s just such a shame that your Malfoys chose the wrong side in all of this. How your Cissa could ever be on the same side as Bellatrix Lestrange, even if they are siblings, is beyond me, she killed your Sirius! I thank goodness that Bellatrix is dead in this world, I’d hate to think the hell she’d put Cissa through, even if she isn’t Voldemort’s right-hand woman. OH-” she stopped mid-sentence and dashed from the room.

Harry and Jamie waited ten minutes before going in search of the girl, finding her in the living room on her knees, talking in hushed whispers to Narcissa in the fire.

The conversation stopped when the boys entered the room and Cissa looked at them, nodded her head to Hermione and said “yes, I’ll check tomorrow, see you then,” before ending the firecall.

Hermione didn’t let them ask any questions, simply saying “you’ll find out tomorrow boys,” before heading off to bed.

The next afternoon, Narcissa practically jumped out of the floo with excitement, brandishing a book at Jamie with a smile. He was currently home alone while the rest of them were shopping for new school supplies and so she explained solely to him that after a suggestion from Hermione, she had gone looking amongst the things in Bellatrix's personal vault.

Bella had died years ago in Azkaban, before the Dementors had stopped being used. When she died, Narcissa gained control of her vault but had not thought to check it. She had indeed found an ancient, dark spellbook which housed the spell and counterspell that brought Jamie into this world and it was now available to him whenever he was ready.

“I know this is asking a lot, Ciss, but could you maybe not mention this to anyone yet? I’d like a few days to get my head on straight and enjoy my time left here with my family before I have to go home. I’m just going to miss everyone so much and there’s a very real chance that I might not live through everything I have to do.”Jamie pleaded, sorrow filling his eyes and his voice.

Cissy sobbed in a breath and tears filled her eyes. 

“Of course I can, my dear, please know that I will be hoping and praying every day that you come back to us quickly and safely. If not for myself and your family but also for my son. He’s quite smitten with you and I think he might just wait on tenterhooks for you to come back.”

After a thorough hug and a promise to visit the following day, she took her leave and Jamie’s plan was set into motion.

He really did want time with his family but he planned to have only one more evening with them, before returning to his world. He wasn’t going to be taking Sirius with him as they had agreed, he was needed here with the people who loved him most of all and Jamie just couldn’t bear to have to watch him die a second time around.

So he hid the book away for 24 hours and planned out the evening that he would spend with his family and friends before he would secretly leave tomorrow.

It was a wonderful evening, the grownups were merry, sharing Firewhiskey shots and the kids were full of chocolate and sweets, buzzing around, enjoying board games and dancing to songs on the wizarding wireless, twirling each other around and giggling helplessly.

As the evening drew to a close, Jamie stopped holding back and after shooing the others off, he pulled Dray into the most passionate kiss he could manage while twining their bodies around each other and then gazing at each other lovingly.

“That was an amazing kiss J,” Dray said, pulling back and smiling before they did their usual act of resting their foreheads on one another.

“Yea, it's been a while coming, huh?” Jamie replied breathily. Draco nodded serenely.

“So does this mean we’re finally dating now?” the blonde asked, he sounded more nervous than Jamie had ever heard him so far.

He replied with a shaky voice, clearly upset.

“I want to say yes to you so very much Draco Scorpius Malfoy but we aren’t meant to be together yet. One day, when I've destroyed Voldemort in my world, I’m going to come back for you. I’m going to make myself a real family here and you and I...we are going to be unstoppable and amazing together. But for now, I just can’t promise anything but here and now and I beg that you don’t make me and that you understand.”

Draco looked at him and pulled him into another bone-crushing hug as he replied.

“Of course I understand. But YOU have to understand too J. I’m going to wait for you. I’ll wait a month, a year, five years, forever until you come back to me, ok?” 

Jamie nodded and as soon as Dray had stepped into the floo and whooshed away to the manor in a flame of green, he let his head hang down and allowed himself to cry.

After he pulled himself together, he went straight to Harry’s room and climbed into bed with him, being pulled into a sleepy hug by the young man he now saw as his brother. They cuddled until the middle of the night, when Harry was deeply asleep and Jamie could slip back out of bed without him waking.

By morning, there was no physical sign that Jamie Potter had ever lived there and the book that Narcissa had given him was gone, transported to another world along with him so that none of the people in this world could follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've not read the last book or seen the film, this will make zero sense to you because this is a super duper clipped version of the book

When Jamie arrived back in his room in Privet Drive, he wondered how the hell he was going to explain his absence. He also had to keep reminding himself that his name was ‘Harry Potter’ as he had completely immersed himself into being Jamie for weeks.

He needn’t have worried, however, as the Dursleys didn’t blink an eye when he turned back up looking stranger than ever, Petunia just gave him his list of chores as per usual and left him to get on with things. 

When he was finally collected by Dumbledore, he was given the oddest look at his appearance but nothing was said as he was dropped off at Grimmauld place.

It seemed that none of the order members , nor his friends even knew that he'd been gone over the summer and he resolved, once he realised this, that he would permanently be going back to his alternate 'family' once Voldemort had been defeated.

That wasn’t to say that they ignored him, no they were quite interested in how and why he came to look the way he did.

“Oh my god Harry, is that a bloody tattoo?....WICKED” Ron exclaimed as Harry took off his overcoat and was left in a vest that showed his full sleeve tattoo. He grinned at the amazed look on his best mate's face and pulled him in for a hug. He had enjoyed getting to know the other Ron and Hermione but these ones were HIS and he loved them. 

Hermione clucked her tongue at him in mock disapproval but dissolved into giggles when he struck a pose, flexing his arm at her.

“Tattoo’s, piercings, blue hair? Harry...what on earth have you been doing this summer?”

“I would assume that was pretty obvious, I was at the tattooists, piercers and hairdressers” he ribbed back good-naturedly. 

Hermione frowned for a moment but didn’t push, her friend clearly didn’t want to explain and after everything that happened with Sirius at the end of the school year, she decided that Harry was probably entitled to a little rebellion. She did wonder how Hogwarts was going to react though, surely it was against the rules to have body modifications and such. 

She guessed that they would deal with it when the time came.

Funnily enough, being Harry Potter had its up sides sometimes because he was able to explain to Dumbledore in no uncertain terms when he next saw him that he would ONLY be helping with his little Horace Slughorn problem if he was able to continue to look exactly how he did now. Dumbledore reluctantly agreed, he had a lot more on his mind than a student having blue hair right now anyway.

The year progressed quickly, Harry felt as though he had blinked and everything had changed. The ministry admitted that Voldemort was back, Harry found out about Voldemort and his Horcruxes, he and Ginny started dating and then swiftly stopped again when he felt guilty over essentially cheating on his almost-boyfriend. He told her that he couldn’t be what she needed until everything with Voldemort was over, but really, he wasn’t even going to be in this universe by that time.

Harry saw Draco in a different light this year too, he was sure that the boy was up to something and he wanted to help keep him on the straight and narrow. He knew what kind of person he COULD be and he wanted to at least try and get him there.

When he cornered the crying boy in the bathroom, he considered using the spell that had been in the margins of the half-blood prince’s potions book when Draco started throwing offensive spells at him, but instead, he defended himself and tried to talk the other boy down.

Draco was calming and looked like he was going to tell him what was wrong when Snape appeared and whisked him away before Harry could even say boo to a goose.

Draco continued to look torn and in turmoil as week after week passed but Snape never let the boy out of his sight and then once Harry was working with Dumbledore, he was so wrapped up in their mission that the idea of getting to Draco to find out what was wrong didn’t seem as important.

Harry realised his folly as he was bound and gagged beneath Dumbledore's staircase while Draco explained that he HAD to kill him or the Dark Lord would kill his entire family. He lowered his wand eventually and collapsed into a heap of tears at the headmaster's feet, clearly unwilling to do the job as Bellatrix and the death eaters burst into the office.

Snape followed swiftly and then Dumbledore was dead, Harry was running after Snape over the school grounds, desperately trying to get Draco out of his grip but it was no use. He shouted “I’ll save you, Draco,” before he and Snape were whirled away by apparition.

It ended up being Draco that saved him in the end. Harry knew that when he, Ron and Hermione were captured while they were Horcrux hunting the following year that Draco knew it was him, the look in his eyes said it all but he did not admit it to his Aunt. He did everything he could to keep Harry safe while also keeping himself and his family alive. He purposefully let Harry take his wand in ‘combat’ and also called upon Dobby to help free the prisoners. Harry was beyond grateful and knew that the boy had finally changed.

The following months were even worse. Dobby was killed while they were trying to escape, Harry lost his beloved Hedwig and was glad more than ever that he had her immortalised in his tattoo. Moody, gone in a flash of lightning. George lost an ear, Bill was scarred, on and on and on it went until the day of reckoning. All of the Horcruxes but one were destroyed. It came down to Voldemort, Harry and the elder wand. 

Voldemort was dead.

Snape was dead and had been in love with his mother

Remus and Tonks left their little boy Teddy orphaned and alone but for Harry; his godfather and Andromeda; his grandmother.

Oh god, Fred. No not Fred! How will George be able to continue on?

Hermione and the Weasleys were huddled together, wailing and broken. The Malfoys were being swarmed by Aurors. 

Harry donned his invisibility cloak, he knew what he needed to do even though it was going to kill him to walk away. The Weasleys still had each other though, it would have to be enough.

Harry looked longingly one last time at the broken place that he had called home for so many years and at the friends who had become his family. He walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Harry did was apparate to The Dursleys, he let them know that they were safe now, it was over and they wouldn’t be seeing him again. They weren’t upset by the news.

Next, Harry went to the ministry. It was in absolute chaos but he was able to find Kingsley and he gave a statement. Draco and Narcissa did not deserve to be sent to Askaban, he explained the good that they had done, despite the fear and torture they had all been subjected to. He passed on Draco’s wand, two vials of memories, one providing proof for the Malfoys and the other filled with everything needed to acquit Severus Snape and hopefully get him recognised for his efforts in the war posthumously. 

He then spent ten minutes giving the fastest rundown of the past few years that he could. Kingsley was a busy man after all. He asked the man not to tell anyone where he had been or where he was going but he encouraged him to let anyone that asked, know that he was ok, he just couldn’t be here anymore. He couldn’t live amongst the death and destruction anymore and that he was leaving to get a fresh start. 

The minister understood why he needed to go and wished him all the happiness in this world and the next. Harry chuckled at the joke as he left. He really did always like that man, he would be a good Minister, he would lead people along the right track, he would help them rebuild, reforge and heal.

Finally, Harry made one more stop to Grimmauld place to collect anything important to him, he left a simple note on the table for anyone who came looking just saying that he loved them and he could not have gotten through the last 7 years without each and every one of them. He left an envelope for Ron which held his key to Gringotts (if they were ever allowed back… there might have been a small situation involving breaking into Bellatrix’s vault, a dragon and destroying half the building) but there was enough money in there for Ron to live a comfortable life, even if it was one without him in it. 

After another glance around the house, Harry pulled out the book which had the spell he needed, he read through it one last time and with a few words and a flick of his wand, Harry was once again engulfed in a bright white light which burned his eyes and made his head ring painfully.

Harry woke to the sound of several people talking over each other at once.

Once he felt able to sit up, the voices slowed until he was looking at himself, crying silently.

“Hi, Harry” was all he managed to get out before Harry was braying his fists against his chest as he sobbed. 

“How could you just leave us, leave me? You stupid, brave, ridiculous…” Harry tapered off as Remus pulled him away so that he would stop with the hitting.

“It’s so good to see you, Jamie, we’ve been waiting for two years to see your wonderful face. Sorry about Harry, he was very upset when you disappeared overnight. Sirius too, you were supposed to take him with you...remember?” Remus said calmly but firmly.

“It’s been so long since anyone called me that, I missed it and all of you so damn much but you know I couldn’t take him with me, Remus, if I’d have lost him too? I’d have given up and thousands of lives would have been at risk.” Jamie said quietly. The pain of losing all those he did lose was still very fresh in his mind. That reminded him, they needed to move quickly if they were going to get back.

Sirius reappeared at the door, Jamie vaguely remembered hearing his voice when he first woke up but by the time he could see and hear properly, it was just Harry and Remus in the room.

“I took a quick walk so I wouldn’t scream at you for leaving without me, in the middle of the night, without letting ANYONE know,” Sirius said, clearly still frustrated.

“Look I will give you all a super detailed run down when we get back but all you need to know for right now is that I did it, I defeated Voldemort, my world, it’s broken but it’s safe again. we ...um.. We lost a lot of people and *sob* some emotional wounds are going to take a really long time to heal but *he breathes deeply, trying to claw his way out of the despair he is feeling* here’s the thing. My Remus, he...he had a baby while I was back, his name’s Teddy and he is just the most wonderful thing. You umm, you had him with Tonks but you…*more sobbing*...you both died and I’m his godfather and…”

“Oh god, you want to leave us again don’t you? You were just coming to say goodbye” Harry wailed, launching himself at Jamie again, this time to grip him tightly.

“NO!, no I’m going to live here, I just think he should have the chance to grow up with parents, real parents instead of just his grandmother. I want to bring him here! I want us to go back and show a united front to Andromeda. He’s YOUR son Remus, even if he didn’t come from you, you’re his flesh, his blood, she will understand.” Jamie said, relieved to have finally gotten it all out.

Remus and Sirius shared a very brief look before Sirius was clapping his hands once and telling them all to “get their shoes on and let's go then!”


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re certain I should come with you guys?” Harry asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Jamie shook his head fondly at the man who had become, for all intents and purposes, his brother.

“YES! Look I know this is nerve-wracking, but hey at least you’re coming over to a world that no longer has Voldemort in it, think of how awful it was for me going back knowing I needed to kill him!” the others looked at Jamie with disdain, maybe it was a bit early to be making jokes about him leaving last time when they only just got him back again.

“Aaaanywhooo, you’ll be vital to the plan Harry. Andy is going to freak out when she sees these two and will assume that they're either back from the dead, ghosts or possibly someone’s sick idea of a joke with polyjuice potion, we need to be able to prove to her that there are actually multiple Universes or dimensions or whatever the hell this is and the fastest way is to show her two Harrys. Ok, let's go then, everyone make sure you’re touching each other’s skin somewhere while I cast the spell.” 

Jamie took out his wand and started making a clockwise circle towards the floor, faster and faster he moved, pushing intent into his movements until a small tornado had formed in front of the group. He continued the movement, raising his wand to grow the tornado until it was the full height of the room, he nodded at the others and spoke loudly and clearly.

“Universum fiet Unum!”

From the very bottom of the swirling wind, a light appeared, growing steadily as it filled up the centre of the tornado until it finally became so large and bright that it seemed to swallow the tornado whole before overtaking the men in the room too.

As usual, Jamie found the spell painful and disorientating. His ears were still ringing and his head was still pounding but at least he was fairing better than Sirius and Harry. They had portalled directly to Andromeda’s back yard and Harry was currently vomiting into a bush while Sirius kept attempting to stand while dizzy and repeatedly falling onto his ass. Remus, ever the logical man, was remaining seated on the ground a few feet away from Jamie, seemingly content to stay where he was until the unpleasant feelings passed.

Several minutes later when everyone was feeling slightly better and had, in Harry’s case, been cleaned up with a quick ‘Scourgify’, they were standing on the doorstep and ringing the bell.

Andromeda opened the door, Teddy on her hip, happily drooling onto her shoulder which he was desperately trying to eat with his wet, gummy mouth.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in a quiet gasp as she pointed one slightly chubby finger at Remus, then at Sirius before her gaze fell onto the two Harry’s, side by side. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, ending on a slight sob before she reigned her emotions back in. when she opened her eyes again, she had her mask of strength back in place and Jamie could finally see the strong resemblance between the three sisters in her fierce determination.

“I suppose you better all come inside, I imagine this explanation might take a while. Harry, um...whichever one of you is Teddy’s godfather, you take him while I make us all some tea.

Jamie stepped forward and Andromeda nodded as she handed the child over to him, reminding him to cast a shielding charm on his clothes if he didn't want to be covered in spit-up by the time she came back,

The men all settled themselves in the living room, Remus staring at Teddy as if everything in the world could not compare to this little human being.

When Andromeda returned, she set the drinks down and told everyone to help themselves. She noticed Remus’s longing stare and she finally managed to speak to him.

“You aren’t our Remus...are you?” she said, breath hitching with sadness for just a second as she stared into the eyes of the man she had come to love as a son in law and a friend.

“No, I’m not. I’m sorry for how difficult this must be for you” Remus answered softly. 

Andy turned her attention back to Harry and took her Grandson back from him, getting them both settled into an armchair.

“I think you better explain what’s going on now Harry, Dear,” she said, voice firm but not hard.

Jamie took a sip of tea while he worked out where to begin. He decided that the beginning would probably be the most logical. He told her of how devastated he was after he lost Sirius, that he was contemplating the worst when he was overtaken by a spell. He spoke about how he woke in another world completely and all the things he did and learned while he was there, how these wonderful people became his family and his friends and how he was called Jamie now, just like his dad. He described what it was like when he had to come back, everything he’d had to do to make it to the end of the war. How hard he had fought and how broken his life was now that it was all over. He spoke passionately about needing a fresh start and how much he needed to be with his new family. When he was finished, he felt worn out, frayed and thin.

She looked at him with fondness and sympathy in her eyes, like a mother who had lost her daughter, a wife who had lost her husband and a woman who had lost many, many friends.

“If you’re here for my blessing, you have it, Jamie. I can look after Teddy, we will, of course, miss you but you deserve to be happy and you’ve had a hard enough life, I’d do almost anything to help you have a happier future,” she said, using his new name for the first time but sounding like she had never known him as anything but.

“Not exactly, Andy. I….I want to take Teddy with us. Remus and Sirius, they are great men and although they aren't OURS, they are still the same men. They have the same backgrounds, the same humour, almost all of the same flaws up until the point that my parents died. Everything became different for them after that. They brought Harry up as their own son and they are amazing parents. I want that for him. I know that you would do a wonderful job but he could get to know a version of his real dad, I would be able to help too, we all would but he is still my godson and I would hate to have to leave him behind.

We could still visit you of course! The spell is very difficult and energy-consuming but birthdays and Christmases maybe?” Jamie prattled on and on, hoping that she would be convinced by one of the many things he was saying.

“Stop, Jamie, you’re getting yourself all wound up. I see the merit in what you’re saying, of course, I do. I just can’t bear for you to take him away from me though. He’s…..he’s all I have left, not just of Nymphadora but he’s everything. I no longer have my husband, my daughter, even my friends have mostly been lost. I can’t just hand him over, I wouldn’t have anything to live for.” Andy paused, letting that sink in and seeing the utter devastation filling her living room from every man there.

“But.” she continued.

Jamie brightened, “but?”

“BUT what if we both came with you?

We could all be a family. We could all raise Teddy together. Two dads, a grandma and two godfathers. He would be so very loved and I wouldn’t be alone.” she continued, a smile spreading across her face.

Sirius, surprisingly, was the first to stand up and pull her into a fierce hug.

“Welcome to the family, Cousin,” he said as she sobbed delicately into his shoulder, allowing Remus to sweep in and take the baby from her shaking arms and holding him close to his chest.

After that, it was surprisingly easy for Andy to pack up their necessities, send a note and a key to Ron explaining that she and Teddy were going with Harry on his travels and that the house was for him and Hermione or for the other Weasleys whenever they needed. Her departure would most likely be permanent but that she hoped she would be welcomed back into her home if she was ever in need also.

She called Kreacher, who Jamie had originally left with her when the war began, knowing that she would be looking after Teddy at least temporarily and may need the assistance. She explained what was happening and they offered him the option to either be freed to go and work at Hogwarts or come with them. 

Kreacher begged to come with them and even latched onto Sirius’s leg, apologising for his past transgressions with the ‘other master Sirius’.

Finally, it was time to go, everything and everyone was ready and Jamie performed the spell to return to what would now be truly their home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dray and Harry are of age, they partake in sexual activities

The coming weeks were, suffice to say, pretty crazy for everyone involved. Jamie had to go through the rigmarole of explaining everything to Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall so that he would be able to take the NEWTS via homeschooling so that he would be able to be a functional part of this society. He had brought his school reports with him so the adults knew where he was at in his studies, which to say is that after ending the reign of a dark wizard, living with only Ron and Hermione for over 6 months and having to learn many spells, charms, runes and potions to do so safely and comfortably, Jamie was pretty much ready to take the exam straight away.

He did and he passed with flying colours. 

Harry eventually fessed up to being in a pretty serious relationship with Hermione. They had fallen in love as they bonded over missing Jamie and hoping that he was alright. It was only two weeks after Jamie had moved back to their world before Hermione was joining them in living at Grimmauld Place.

Remus and Sirius were up to their elbows with getting Andromeda, Jamie and Teddy situated in a world that previously had no knowledge of their existence while also looking after said baby AND let the relevant people know what had happened here and calming their inevitable freak outs.

Andromeda from this world didn’t seem to give much of a damn about the entire situation as long as everyone was happy. She went for coffee with Andy once and wished her all the best, deciding to only visit Teddy, her only ‘grandchild’ a couple of times a year so that she didn’t confuse the boy while he was growing up. Andromeda still lived with her husband in this realm and was happy and healthy but never really forgave Sirius and Remus for allowing the Malfoys back into their lives as she had stayed estranged from them since the war with Voldemort all those years ago.

Tonks, however, became very involved with her ‘son’ and Andy couldn’t have been more pleased to get to know her, she was so very similar to her own daughter that it both soothed her and occasionally caught her off-guard, spiralling her into grief and mourning that could only be reduced with time and healing.

One difference with Tonks, however, was that she was quite happily married to a wonderful woman called Brigitte who had transferred from the French Ministry to the UK Ministry 3 years ago. They had been considering adopting but weren’t sure that their busy jobs would allow for such a huge commitment.

Remus and Sirius offered the pair of them places as Godmothers immediately and thus their once tiny family grew ever larger.

The Malfoys were closer to them than ever, too. Andy and Cissa had developed an extremely close familial relationship, most likely originating from both of them being unable to reconcile with their own ‘true’ sisters and they could be found together drinking tea and baking treats most days when Teddy was not monopolising their time.

Lucius in this world was surprisingly helpful, completely unlike Jamie’s Lucius and they became relaxed in each others presence as he aided Jamie in developing identity documents for the ministry and then helping him get a job within his own department, ‘The Department of Regulation, Registration and Archives of Wandmaking and Wand Cores’. It was a bit of a mouthful but Jamie found it amusing that he was working for what had been dubbed RRAWW, flitting between making lewd jokes about doing things ‘raw’ or making dinosaur puns.

Jamie and Dray had gotten together within 2 hours of the blonde man finding out that he was back. Dray was almost the same but he seemed more comfortable in his skin, not needing to be the centre of attention and able to quietly support Jamie when he needed it. 

He had obviously been waiting very anxiously for the day Jamie had returned, however as the second he locked eyes on him as he stepped out of the floo, he had squealed and dragged him to his room for a ‘private conversation about not telling people who care about him when he’s going to run off and do something stupid and dangerous’.

In reality, Dray had locked the door behind them and pressed Jamie backwards, firmly into it, locking their mouths together desperately, until he was able to physically remove himself from Jamie’s face, only to slither immediately down to the ground and Suck Jamie’s cock as if he was suffocating and it was air.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. GAH, that’s so….fuck, how did you even learn how to make your throat do thaaaaaaaaatoooohmygod.” Jamie panted, gripping at the surface of the door and wishing there was something to hold onto to keep him upright while the man on his knees was sucking the bones out of his legs through his dick.

After a few moments, Dray grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of his own head, indicating that he could not only hold onto him but could also fuck his face.

It was only a dozen balls deep thrusts into the chasm of Dray's throat before he was shooting his load deep into his gullet while Dray's eyes rolled back as he palmed his erection only once before he was spasming gloriously around Jamie as he forcefully and messily came in his underwear.

An hour later, the pair were lounging half-naked on the bed together, the two finally having the talk that Dray had threatened they would have earlier, in between rounds of sex and sharing what had happened in their lives while they were separated by an entire universe.

Jamie learned that Draco had indeed been faithfully waiting for him but had read every single piece of erotic literature and educational sex books that he could get his hands on while ever his friends were on dates.

Draco learned that sitting and grinding on Jamie’s face while he was being Rimmed was possibly one of the most glorious sensations of his entire life.

It was only a month later that Dray, too, moved into Grimmauld. 

Sirius lamented the lack of personal space but Remus was just glad they did indeed have an army willing to assist in the raising of their baby.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, magic happened because reasons, thingymerjigs and thingymabobs
> 
> I dunno...I write for fun, not because I'm good at plot

It was three years and a shot of Firewhiskey for bravery, before Jamie went back to his OG world to check on his old family and friends. He apparated straight to Andy’s old house and peered through the window while wearing his invisibility cloak, finding Ron and Hermione, George and Alicia, Ginny and (Merlins Beard is that NEVILLE? Wow, he kinda got fit, Jamie thought to himself) seemingly all living together.

Jamie could see that although there would always be a sense of sadness, a hole inside them where he, Fred, Remus and Tonks were missing, but his friends were mostly happy. Hermione and Ron were engaged and had a baby on the way, if Hermione’s diamond ring and swollen belly were any indications. The others looked like they were solid couples too and Jamie would bet that they too would get engaged soon. 

He spent the evening with Kingsley getting caught up on everything that had happened in his absence and getting absolutely hammered on Thurstons Tickling Tequila that was a perfect combination of a cheering charm embedded into the alcohol which made everything feel happy and hilarious.

Hungover to absolute hell, the next day he dragged himself to Hogwarts to visit Hagrid and the Professors (sans cloak) before finally invisibly peering through The Burrow kitchen window. What he saw filled his heart, Molly was doting, like a loving grandmother on Hermione while she was pregnant and it was wonderful to see George interacting with his family. It must have been incredibly difficult for him to push his grief aside to get into a relationship with Alicia and to bond as an individual with his parents and siblings when he had always been in a duo before.

Jamie was loath to rock the boat, and he was far too hungover and deeply anxious to be seeing people who may be holding a grudge but he wanted his old friends to know that he was ok.

He snuck into the Weasley's kitchen while they were all in the living room and left a long letter explaining everything and how he had needed to get away from the life he'd had but that he loved everyone dearly, even still. He left one of AU Sirius's two-way mirrors that they had adapted to work between dimensions, along with a picture of everyone from the AU world together at his and Draco's engagement party from a few weeks prior. Teddy was growing nicely and was being held in the back, being kissed by Remus and Sirius at the same time. Draco and Jamie with his now, colourful purple hair, piercings and tattoos were front and centre next to Hermione and Harry, Ron and Luna, Ginny and Blaise, all eight with their arms looped with each other in a chain of friendship. Andromeda, Lucius and Narcissa sat to the side chatting animated and the rest of the Weasleys were milling around happily eating and drinking while Molly tried to whip a tea towel in Fred and George's direction. It was a beautiful photo and a post-it note was stuck to the back of it.

"Whoever forgives me for leaving, you're welcome to contact me whenever you like via the mirror and you're invited to mine and Dray's wedding next year. I love all of you and I hope you can still be part of my life.

Love Jamie (your Harry) xx"

Then Jamie disapparated, the crack bringing the entire family running into the kitchen only to find a very in-depth letter but no Harry.

7 months and hundreds of mirror calls later, every single Weasley, one brand new baby Weasley, old order member, friend and chosen family came to their wedding.

They may not see each other often but Jamie was glad that he had both sets of friends and wouldn’t want to live without either. 

The Wedding itself was perfect and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his years with the man of his dreams. Everyone ate way too much food, drank excessively, danced stupidly and the evening was topped off by Original world Ginny catching the wedding gnome (wizarding couples throw garden gnomes instead of bouquets) which made Neville flush from head to toe.

Jamie and Dray were still giggling about it when they arrived at their beachfront honeymoon destination right up until the point that Jamie pushed his brand new husband onto the bed and whispered every filthy thing they were going to do in the next two weeks.

They never found out who originally did the alternate universe spell, because Jamie should have been protected from harm while he was living with the Dursleys, but as far as they could make out, it was highly probable that it was simply magical interference straight from the core of magic itself which was prepared to do anything to make the prophecy about Voldemort come true and stop OG Harry from killing himself.

As Jamie laid looking at Dray, snoozing and illuminated by moonlight, after a rousing session of lovemaking, he realised that he didn’t care how it happened, he was just so very lucky it did.

The end.


End file.
